my perfect little puncing bag
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: "Minutes later Bobbi and Lance finally deigned them of their presence. They would also have gone unnoticed if Bobbi hadn't worn the same shirt that Lance had worn the night before and Lance had bothered to wear only a pair of sweatpants. The rest of the team smiled. It wasn't certainly not the first time that morning stillness was broken by the two of them" The Hunter's are alway


The morning tranquility of the base was permanently ruined that morning.

"I can't believe it" said Skye, putting her pillow over her head. Behind her, Grant just grunted in his sleep.

God, if there were two people with a story to say the least catastrophic it was her and Grant. But at times it seemed that Lance and Bobbi wanted to compete with them for the throne of the most problematic couple of the SHIELD.

Skye went so far as to suffer that there was something evil in the new accommodation of the rooms, that it was some sort of divine punishment.

Otherwise, she couldn't understand how they've come, she and Grant, as neighbors of Hunter and ex-wife.

Skye looked at the clock and felt the sudden urge to cry. It was five in the morning, it was Sunday, and after a tough week spent trying to save the world, Skye really believed she could sleep at least until eight.

"Really" said Grant frustrated, holding her in his arms, "I didn't need such a violent alarm "

"Yes, but at least you're used to wake up to these inhuman hours" said Skye.

"Nobody forbids you to go back to sleep, sweety" said Grant, kissing her temple.

Skye thought seriously for once, to follow the valuable advice of her boyfriend, when the noise coming from the next room suddenly stopped.

"I don't know what to do with you two" Mack yelled from the other side of the wall "It's five in the morning and it's Sunday , God dam it"

"But he is absolutely unbearable" tried to replicate Bobbi.

"I would be much more reasonable if I wouldn't find your hair in the drain, when I go to take a shower. In fact, I'm surprised to not having yet found you bald "said Lance.

"I thought you liked my long blond hair" said Bobbi

"I don't care" said Mack bored "I want to sleep and you're preventing me to do it" and then, nothing. The most absurd and total silence.

"Do you think he killed them?" Skye asked, raising her head from the pillow with a worried look.

"I'll see what it going on" Grant said, putting on his first pair of pants that he found on the floor.

In the hallway, each team member was standing on the door jamb of the respective rooms. Jemma and Leo seemed confused, May seemed on the point of wanting to kill someone, while Coulson was simply asleep standing up like a horse.

"What happened?" Asked Grant, followed by Skye.

"I'm sorry I woke you, guys" said Mack "Only the Hunter's playing the old married couple"

"You didn't hurt them, right?" asked Skye.

"No, absolutely not." Mack said laughing "In spite of myself, I have years of experience with these two, and I learned that the only thing that works is to close them in a confined space."

"It seems drastic" Grant said with a grimace.

"Nobody ruin my Sunday morning" Mack said peremptorily.

From inside the bathroom, Lance would not stop banging his head against the door.

"Will you stop it, please?" Bobbi asked, sitting on the toilet "Mack will be here in an hour, as he always does. In addition, I seriously fear that you may risk ruining the few healthy neurons you have left "

"Yes, but every single time it's the same story." Lance said, "He gets angry and locks us in the first closet he finds. I wouldn't be his future son. "

"You can't blame him for it" Bobbi said "And I think even him doesn't want you as his son"

"I'm too tired to argue with you" said Lance.

"That's because you had the brilliant idea to take a shower at five in the morning" said Bobbi.

"It is because I hate feeling sweaty" said Lance "And believe me, you made me sweat a lot tonight"

"Wow, romantic" Bobbi said, sarcastically.

"While I'm here I might as well take this bloody shower" Lance said "Will you join me?"

"I was hoping you ask me"

Eventually they all managed to get back to sleep. Skye even managed to convince Grant that he doesn't work out, nobody would notice it.

Now they all sat at the table for breakfast and had no news of Bobbi and Lance at least of three hours.

"Mack, you went to open Bobbi and Lance, are you?" asked worriedly Simmons.

"Maybe they escaped through the window" said Skye instead.

"When I went to open the door" said Mack "I heard the shower on and Bobbi make strange sounds. Believe me, it's a horror movie I've seen before. "

Minutes later Bobbi and Lance finally deigned them of their presence. They would also have gone unnoticed if Bobbi hadn't worn the same shirt that Lance had worn the night before and Lance had bothered to wear only a pair of sweatpants. The rest of the team smiled.

It wasn't certainly not the first time that morning stillness was broken by the two of them.

A/N:After the another Huntingbird I wrote before, I needed something lighter. Before the final I imagined Lance and Bobbi as a kind of mentor for Grant and Skye. Lance becoming skye's "big brother" nd begins to give her advice on how to forgive the person you love, if this person is a traitor, and Bobbi doing the same thing with Grant, but giving him advice on how to make amends by Skye.

But then the writers of Aos have wanted to add a useless struggle between Bobbi and Kara, and now I don't think that Lance and Bobbi will help Grant any time soon.


End file.
